Feathers, Wands and Wards
by Storm.Circe
Summary: Well I have been up all night and so I wrote this. It's basically pure smut and nothing much else between two of our favourite girls in Harry Potter. Gotta warn you, mature so no kiddies reading this and I hope you love it enough to review.


**Disclaimer; We all know that I own nothing because seriously there are way too many straight couples in the cannon for me to have wrote it. **

_This is all unbeta'ed and this is the first time I have ever written anything like this so I hope that it is anyway good._

* * *

The evil smirk on my captor was the last thing I saw before I was blindfolded with a beautiful silk tie, one that matched the ties that held me gently to the four bed posts spread out, I knew that if I pulled hard enough that they would come undone in a second and I was glad of that as much as I trusted my captor. With the loss of my sight, it was as if all my other senses were amplified and I adored the feeling as I shivered with the cool air, my arms and legs in the bonds feeling almost tight with excitement.

A noise to my right had me turning my head as much as I was able and then a hand stroking down my side had me straining to reach it, I heard a chuckle and then a tickling sensation as a feather was brought over my body. I could not help but arch upwards and moan slightly at the sensation and I could tell my reaction had pleased my captor because of the slight hitching in their breath.

I felt hands quickly settle on my breasts and then focus on ghosting gently and pleasurably over my nipples, making me sigh in desire. I bowed towards the fingers that were exploring me and then giggled as they slid down my stomach and sides. Before I knew what was happening there was the feeling of warm breath on my right nipple and then it was slowly being sucked into a beautifully warm and inviting mouth that had me moaning almost continuously. The mouth then switched and began the same treatment to my left nipple while pinching and caressing the nipple left behind. This carried on until I was almost delirious with desire before all the touching disappeared quickly.

I sighed heavily in disappointment but then a quick slap to my thighs made me squeal before I was groaning in pleasure again at the feeling of fingers tracing around my pussy, feeling how perfectly wet and wanting I was. I tried to move downwards in need for the fingers to breach me, needing to feel full but the finger simply moved with the rest of my body and the tortuous tickling sensation carried on regardless of my cries and moans.

Just as I was beginning to think of begging for the pleasure that I knew would come I felt the body between my legs move upwards and I smiled as I was kissed gently before it turned passionate and wild. Before I knew it, a tongue begged at my mouth, licking my lips in the most delightful and dirty way making me instantly open my mouth to accept it. Again and again the tongue traced my mouth as if trying to find every single place that would provoke a reaction from me. In a fit of rebellion I pushed my tongue into the others mouth, trying to take control, but I became light headed as my captor sucked slowly on my tongue as if mirroring the most lewd of acts.

Sensing that I was reaching the point of begging for a sensation again in my achingly wet pussy, my captor pulled away from my mouth and chuckled at my whimper of pure loss, before moving again between my legs. For a while it was silent and I didn't feel any movement, though I could tell that they were still there. Then I felt a short and precise lick to my clit that had me arching of the bed and straining desperately at the bonds to be able to grab the head of my captor, who was so deliciously tasting me.

As I felt the need begin to rise and the heat in my belly steadily increase, I heard a whine that I quickly realised was me, the gorgeous licking at my clit never faded as I was then entered by two fingers that immediately began fucking me at the same pace as the licking. Before I could even cry out I was cumming in complete bliss, screaming and crying out so loud I was surprised that the room's wards would hold the loud noise.

As I recovered I felt my captor rise to my face and pull off the silk tie, smiling at me in obvious enjoyment of what she had just done. "Bloody hell Mione, if I knew you were that good", I trailed off, my mind still blown by the orgasm that I had just been given by the girl in front of me. "Ginny baby, you don't think we are finished do you? No I still haven't cum yet and I'm tell you that you aren't sleeping until I do so your turn to be on top, right now".

I grinned because, despite my exhaustion, I had been researching for a while to find the perfect spell for just this occasion. Mione untied my hands and then lay down in the bed, while I grabbed my wand. Though Mione always tended to do things without magic, I had found that using magic in these situations always seemed to get her extra excited so I waved my wand, retying the ties around her wrists, in the same manner in which she had done to me.

I left the blindfold though as I loved to watch her expression as she cried out in passion. I tapped my wand gently on her thigh and watched as she spread them as far as the bonds would allow. Murmuring the spell that had taken almost a week to find, I laughed as my wand began to vibrate, excitedly I whispered another two commands and watched as the wands vibrations began to change pace and also began to form a beat. Controlling the vibration to the lowest level and making them constant, I traced the inner lips of Mione's pussy and watched as she became even wetter and tried to move the sensations just as I had done before.

Leaving her wet pussy for later, I rose and stared at her heaving and gorgeous breasts. Mione had always been slightly embarrassed of her rather pear shaped figure but I adored it and I smiled as I saw that her nipples were as hard as mini pebbles as I traced my fingered over them. With a grin, I brought up the vibrating wand and began to trace small circles all over her, each time getting closer and closer to the nipples. Finally when I thought it was too much I pressed the wand against her nipples and smiled in triumph as her breath got even shorter and I saw the rising signs of an orgasm approach. However just before she could even begin to think of cumming I pulled the wand away, listening to her cry out in loss.

With a smirk I pushed the tip of the wand on to her clit and watched as she practically vibrated with the wand, the setting low enough not to cause her to be close to cumming but high enough to cause pleasure. I then whispered the chain of commands and the wand's vibrations started to come in a fast rhythm as well as a lot stronger. Moving it so it was against her thigh but not close enough to actually give her pleasure I leaned down to kiss her, before pulling back and leaning to her ear, "Come on Mione, what do you want? Want me to stop? Or would you like something else?"

Mione whimpered in need and whispered, "Please Gin, please", but I simply smirked and looked into her eyes, "Please Ginny, please pleased please fuck me, come on, please let me cum", she cried out desperately and then she screamed as I plunged the wand deeply into her while using my other hand to rub mercilessly against her clit. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm cumming, GINNY", she chanted as finally she gushed all over my wand and ached cleanly off the bed, her eye were wide with excitement and lust, her eyelashes fluttering wildly.

Flicking my wand, I released her and then with another swish, the mess we had both made was cleaned up and we were no longer sticky. I collapsed next to her and smiled shyly as she turned her head tiredly. "Love you Gin", was the quiet sentence that I heard before I kissed her, nothing like the passionate and wild kiss of earlier but instead calm and full of love. I glad that it was a weekend and so we had no work to deal with, and that we had been able to use the Room of Requirements because the wards helped stop complaints about the noise. "Love you too", I said as I pulled my lips away, before cuddling against her, before falling asleep against her chest.

* * *

_I would love the hear from people telling me what they thought, though nice things are obviously appreciated, oh and flames will be deleted and ignored, if anyone sees any mistakes in the text please just let me know because I will be happy to fix them up. I've been up **ALL**night so I am kinda expecting there to be loads :) _Also for people who read my other fictions, there isn't much chance of an update for them soon for which I apologise but I will try and get as much done as I can for them or I will let you know about any news that may come up to do with them._ **Please tell me what you thought, thanks.**_

_Might do another chapter if this is really popular ;)_

_Love Storm xxx_


End file.
